Kiss it Better
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: This is a one shot based off of He is We's Kiss it Better.


**Hope you enjoy! (: I've been wanting to write this for quite some time, but never did until today. Please review and tell me what you thought! **

_He sits in his cell_

_And he lays on his bed_

_Covers his head_

_And closes his eyes_

Ezra was lying on the tiny cot, not even suitable to be called a bed. The mattress was so worn out that he could feel the springs through it while he lay down. He was in a cell by himself, noted too dangerous to be around other inmates, but truth be told, he wasn't a dangerous man, he was caring and just heart broken. He seemed dangerous for what he had done, and he snapped at the guards all too often, but it wasn't his fault. He was still grieving and nothing felt right anymore. Nothing ever would feel right. Ezra would just have to learn to cope with the reality around him and learn that the past is the past and that it can't be changed. Ezra was laying there on the small cot, hands over his eyes, trying to restrain the tears that were attempting to escape. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. Ezra shut his eyes, but it was the worst mistake he could have made .Shutting his eyes wasn't such a great pleasure anymore.

_He sees a smoking gun_

_And the coward he ran_

_And in his arms is the bleeding_

_Love of his life_

-Flashback-

Ezra and Aria were exiting a small diner they had enjoyed dinner at. It was their first real date after what seemed like months of being separated from each other.

Aria had broken up with Ezra, explaining to him she would rather be the one that was hurt in the long run and he in return told her they should see other people, and that is what she had done. She had started dating her self-defense instructor, Jake. He was shorter than Ezra, and not nearly as good looking, but Aria just needed someone to get her mind off of Ezra and so she decided to date him. After graduation, she felt things weren't going to work out with Jake after all and went to Ezra's place, planning on begging him to take her back, although she never ended up begging. He pulled her into a bone crushing embrace once he saw Aria at his apartment door, which led to much more than a heavy make out session between the two.

Now, walking out hand in hand, they laughed and smiled at each other, nothing but love between the two. Aria pulled Ezra into an ice cream shop and they ordered their favorites, chocolate and red velvet, and exited back out onto the street, making their way back to his apartment while enjoying the lovely summer evening. The breeze was gently blowing, whipping Aria's hair back and forth, and Ezra pulled her snug into his side while they ate their ice cream. When they were close to the doors of the apartment building, Ezra heard a gunshot and felt Aria slowly slip away from him, falling to the ground. Ezra dropped to his knees and pulled Aria into his lap, running his hand through her hair as he screamed for someone to call 911. He turned to see a guy a little shorter than him running away from the scene, catching an okay look at his face before he ran.

_And she cried_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know_

_You didn't know_

Aria was getting weaker by the minute, blood gushing from her chest. She managed to speak, in a voice barely above a whisper, for Ezra to make everything better, which caused him to hurt inside even more, knowing he couldn't do anything for her but hope the ambulance arrived in time, but he knew they wouldn't which caused the pain to become even more unbearable at the thought of losing her.

_Her hands are so cold_

_And he kisses her face_

_And says everything_

_Will be alright_

Ezra studied Aria more closely, watching the love of his life slip away from him as time passed. Her hands were cold, and Ezra knew he didn't have much more time with her, which was slowly breaking every piece of his heart. He lent down and kissed her lips, savoring the feel of her lips on his one last time before he pulled away, and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ar. Everything will be alright.. It just will," said Ezra as he broke down in tears.

_He noticed the gun _

_And his rage grew inside_

_He said I'll avenge my lover, tonight_

"I love you, Ezra. Always," said Aria as the sirens of the ambulance drew nearer.

Ezra glanced off to his side and noticed the weapon used to shoot Aria was lying on the ground beside him. He slowly lifted her head off of his lap and gently laid it on the concrete, before he grabbed the gun and stood up.

"He won't get away with this. I promise," retorted Ezra as he stole one last glance at Aria before tearing off in the direction of the shooter.

_And she cried_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know_

_You didn't know_

Ezra found the guy who had shot Aria and realized fairly quickly upon getting a better look that it was her ex, Jake. He then put two and two together and realized that he was the one who was supposed to be shot, not Aria. Not the girl who he cared deeply for; the bullet was meant for him and him only. Jake gave a smirk and then turned away and Ezra pulled the trigger.

-Present day-

_And now he sits behind prison bars_

_25 to life and she's not in his arms_

_He couldn't bring her back_

_With a bullet to the heart_

_At the back of a man_

_Who tore his world apart_

_He holds on to a memory_

_All it is, is a memory, hey hey_

Ezra still stay lying down on the small cot thinking about all he and Aria shared. Their first kiss, every single "date" on the floor of his apartment, and the first kiss they shared after Aria graduated when she showed up to his apartment after she had just broken up with Jake. All of these memories played over and over in his mind, and to his luck, he could rewind and fast forward any memory he wanted to. But unfortunately, he couldn't erase that one memory that forever plagued his mind, the night she got shot and he wound up in prison, away from the world, and a millennium away from her because he was below, while she was above watching over him.

_He cried_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

Ezra shut his eyes, every event playing over and over in his mind, and then one memory finally let him fall asleep. It was the memory of her telling him that she will always love him. And that was the last image in his head as he succumbed to sleep.

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_Its' not your fault love_

_You didn't know_

_You didn't know_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_


End file.
